


Control.

by mitsukoooo



Series: Impatience [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ? i guess idk, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Outdoor Sex, almost porn?, erens an impatient little shit, how do you evn tag., i probably will make a sequel tho, idk i was too scared to write anything further., if i stop procrastinating, levi is also an impatient little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukoooo/pseuds/mitsukoooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried not to focus on his touches and how they were travelling progressively faster, and the fact than now his attention was no longer on my neck because he was sucking on my ear and flicking his tongue around the shell in a way that was just fucking right. Yeah, that whole self-control thing was slowly slipping from my mind, dragging my sanity along with it. </p><p>In which Eren and Levi are both impatient little shits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control.

**Author's Note:**

> i am trying not to change my mind about publishing this because it is my first attempt at smut so please be gentle. ;-;
> 
> also apologies if anything sounds weird. Im new to this fanfiction thing. *~*

I counted the tiny flecks of white that freckled the dark midnight sky.

1

I squinted, and kept counting, willing myself to ignore the warmth of the slender body that had slid into its place next to mine on the hood of my car. Without a word, it snuggled against me, causing its heat to flood my cold body.

2

There was a warm hand that wiggled its way into mine as it rested atop my chest. I tried my best not to pay any attention to the way my heart skipped a beat in response to the comforting touch.

3

A head of messy, yet tantalizingly silky brunette locks nuzzled its way into the crook of my neck. I tried my damn best to pay no heed to the slight tickle the disheveled strands would cause, gently swaying in the cool night breeze, brushing against my alabaster skin.

4

Despite my efforts to remain completely impassive, a hidden shiver begrudgingly traveled down my spine when I felt the light puffs of air that were exhaled onto my skin, now forming goose bumps where I felt his breaths ghosting across.

5

My breathing became slightly strained when I felt small, chaste kisses being placed strategically on the side of my neck. He always knew the places that would affect me the most and sometimes I fucking hated him for it.

6

I let myself snake my hand around his waist. This was all I allowed myself to do. Just touching him was enough of a luxury for me. We’ve been like this before, but none of it has ever gone farther than small, virginal kissing and this was how I’d initially planned for us to remain. Yet, as those small, self-restrained kisses were replaced with open-mouthed, lustfully inviting kisses, practically begging for attention, I was reduced to a panting, over-exited mess, hanging onto what little of my sanity had been left.

 

7

The amount of self-control I had at these times was ridiculous. However, I was beginning to lose that control over my body and, without thinking, I pushed the neckline of his faded black shirt down a bit, and began rubbing tiny circles into the back of his neck. My actions rewarded me with an enticing hum from the beautiful specimen currently sucking purple bruises into my creamy skin.

8

Every slight sound that escaped his captivating, rosy lips pushed me closer towards the point of no return. All I could do to keep myself from practically devouring the boy was to continue to count the endless array of silver specks in the evening sky. This proved to be impossible because with the way my head was spinning in a haze of lust and temptation; I kept counting the same ones over and over, which made me feel like more of an idiot than Eren was. Yes, he was a stupid, overaggressive, idiotically beautiful teenager (stressing the word teenager) with anger issues and the most beautiful fucking eyes I’d ever seen. I tried not to focus on his touches and how they were travelling progressively faster, and the fact than now his attention was no longer on my neck because he was sucking on my ear and flicking his tongue around the shell in a way that was just fucking right. Yeah, that whole self-control thing was slowly slipping from my mind, dragging my sanity along with it.

9

“Ere…n…no… s...shitty brat… we can’t.” I managed, trying to regain my composure and grab hold of whatever was left of my pride as a man.

“Ah, you finally talked…” He breathed into my ear in between bites and sucks. The touches were becoming more needy, and I couldn't stress enough that if we kept this up, we could end up crossing boundaries what we weren’t meant to cross.

Not yet, at least.

10

My breathing was becoming even more labored as I felt want swell within my chest – and somewhere else as well. We had agreed to wait until Eren was the proper age to get more intimate with our relationship. He was a senior in high school and would graduate in a couple of months with an entire life ahead of him. I was just a 34-year-old bartender who had nothing going for him whatsoever. I always wondered what a beautiful, young, and utterly perfect boy like him would want a grouchy, washed up old gay man such as myself. He deserved more, which is exactly why we had decided not to take things into territories we weren’t prepared for. This proved to be mission impossible because this situation made it feel like everything could just fuck off because I felt so ready right now and I could tell by whatever was poking against my thigh that I wasn't the only one.

I pressed my thigh up into the hardness and was rewarded with a low groan, which I figured was the most beautiful sound to ever grace my ears. However, I realized that this was only the tip of the iceberg and was mentally berating myself for ever making that stupid fucking promise to wait until the shitty brat had graduated.

11

This was the last fleck of white I’d counted before I decided that everything could just fuck the fuck off because every last bit of sanity was gone and I was on top of Eren, shamelessly grinding our hips together, my mouth dancing along with his.

He bit my lower lip and I moaned softly as we moved against one another, his hand in my hair, our teeth colliding in a messy, rough, feral kiss while we basically dry humped one another on the hood of a car. Classy. My hands were placed on his hips as he brought his hips up to meet mine, desperate for the friction we both craved so much. We were both letting out soft, needy whines and moans, mouths crashing ferociously.

On the hood of my car….

Out in nature….

Or rather, the park….

Where anyone could fucking see us.

I realized this as quickly as I realized I didn't give a shit because it was midnight and who the fuck would be out frolicking in a park at midnight?

Oh yeah, us.

“Let’s go back to your place,” Eren whispered into my ear and I swear, at that moment I thought he had some weird ass telepathy powers or some shit. I groaned in response, but apparently he didn't give two shits because, with a quick peck on my lips, he scurried out from underneath me and into the car. I quickly followed suit, climbing into the car and adjusting my jeans, which were very uncomfortable at the moment…

Eren laughed at my slight shifting now and then as I tried to focus on driving. “Shut the fuck up you shitty brat,” I said in response, the small smirk playing on my lips betraying the viciousness of my words. “This shit isn’t my fault.”

“You’re right,” He then fixed me with the most seductive look that he could muster, and fuck if it wasn't working. “But don’t you worry Levi, it’ll be taken care of soon enough.”

Ah, promises were meant to be broken anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is very important and very much appreciated so pls tell me what you think and any tips on how to improve!
> 
> thank you for reading my first fanfic!! ^v^


End file.
